Después
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Menma reencarnó tal y como lo prometió. Lo hizo en el cuerpo de una personita muy especial para todos ellos. Tsuruko y Anaru la miran con añoro, sólo queda esperar pacientemente su turno. Como siempre, van después.


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, me pregunto si alguien leerá esto algún día. Si lo estás leyendo entonces por favor comenta =D aunque sea un fic algo extraño. Sin embargo es el primero en español de la serie y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Esta historia es el resultado de lo único que se me ocurrió luego de llorar a lágrima viva viendo el final de AnoHana.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Después.<strong>

Le era imposible apartar la mirada de la estampa frente a sus ojos.

Ver, la devoción y el infinito amor que cargaba la mirada de su esposo y que iba dirigida únicamente a la pequeña vestida rosa que yacía entre los protectores brazos paternos.

Una mirada que él siempre le dedico a ella, no, no ha ella que era su esposa. Nunca, en los casi veinte años que llevan de conocerse la miró de esa manera. Con tanto amor y cariño.

Esa mirada que su esposo sólo le podía dar a otra mujer, sólo a ella.

Meiko Honma.

Ella lo supo desde el principio, desde que cuando se enteró de su estado y se lo comunicó a su marido. Sin embargo, su lado de mujer enamorada se negaba a aceptarlo completamente.

Aunque su esposo la llenó de implementos rosas, amarillos, lavandas y blancos, aunque sentenció que la beba se llamaría Meiko y le compró ese vestido blanco con listón azul. Soportó.

Aguantó eso durante ocho meses, con la esperanza de que cuando su bebé viniera al mundo fuera un sano hombrecito.

Pero no.

Recuerda cuando escuchó su delicado llanto y las victoriosas tres palabras de su obstetra que mataron todas sus esperanzas: "Es una niña".

A pesar de ello, como era su costumbre, esperó. Esperó encontrarse con una beba de cabellos y ojos oscuros o tal vez cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros.

Pero, de nuevo, no.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos pudo ver como su cabello era rubio extremadamente claro y con el pasar de los meses su mayor temor se volvió realidad.

Los ojos de su pequeña hija se tornaron de un brillante color celeste. Algo genéticamente imposible si se revisa el árbol genealógico de ambas familias. Por ningún lado un hijo de ambos saldría con ese color de ojos y cabello.

Otra nueva esperanza surgió, cuando esperó que su marido no notara el parecido. Pero, así mismo desapareció cuando lo escuchó llamarla por primera vez: "Menma"

Luego de ello, nuevamente, se rindió.

Era un hecho, Meiko había cumplido, y se encargó de reencarnar en alguien quien podría hablar con todos.

Reencarnó en su hija.

-Te amo.

Escuchó como le susurraba a la beba por vigésimo séptima vez en… ¿veinte minutos?, y también, al mismo tiempo la pequeña de cuatro años correspondía las palabras de su padre con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo más papi.

Yukiatsu no cabía dentro de sí por tanta dicha. Tenía por fin, a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y lo mejor era que de alguna forma ese amor era totalmente correspondido por la pequeña.

Después de todo, ¿Qué niña no ama a su padre? Más aún cuando ese padre mima y consciente hasta el más insignificante capricho de la niña.

-¡Menma!

Escuchó como llamaban de afuera y observó como su hija salía corriendo al encuentro de las visitas. Seguida muy de cerca por su protector padre.

-¡Jintan!

La escuchó llamar al niño, de su misma edad que corría al encuentro con la pequeña.

-¿No saludas al tío, Menma?-Escuchó como el propio Jintan Yadomi padre le hablaba a su hija.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo igual de educada su pequeña.-Hola tío Jintan, tía Anaru.

-Hola pequeña.-Saludó Anaru.

-Preciosa.-Saludó Jintan.

-¡Vamos a jugar!-Apremió Menma guiando al pequeño Yadomi hacía el patio trasero. Siendo seguidos de cerca por sus padres.

-Tsuruko…

-Anaru…

Ambas saludaron compartiendo una mirada, eso bastaba para saber qué pensaba la otra. Después de todo, además de una amistad de años también comparten similares sentimientos respecto al amor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida?-Preguntó una madura y adulta Anaru. La misma que había vuelto a usar lentes y dejó su cabello color chocolate como cuando era niña.

-No.-Contestó Tsuruko vagamente. Ella había conservado un corte de cabello por encima de los hombros y sus lentes en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Observó cuan irónica puede llegar a ser la vida.

Anaru no entendió al principio, pero luego con ver la estampa que se presentaba en el patio trasero bastaba para entender a lo que se refería su amiga.

Yukiatsu y Yadomi parecían estar discutiendo con Menma acerca de quien es su favorito. Y la pequeña conciliadoramente respondía que ambos. Antes de ser llamada por el pequeño Jintan que la arrastraba a jugar con él.

Todos tres encandilados con la pequeña. Los tres amándola.

Al igual que en el pasado, Menma los amó a todos de una manera diferente. Ahora ellos la tienen que amar a ella de la misma forma.

Yukiatsu la ama, como su padre, es su adoración. Al punto de olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluso de Tsuruko.

Yadomi la ama, pero, aunque quisiera no puede ver como una mujer a una niña de cuatro años. Pero si la ama como si también fuera hija suya.

Y el pequeño Jintan ama a la pequeña Menma de la manera más sincera y pura. Una manera en la cual sólo los niños pueden amar.

Todos la aman, porque ellas no pueden excluirse.

Tsuruko es su madre y aunque siente celos del fantasma de Meiko Honma no puede sentir lo mismo de su pequeña hija.

Lo mismo Anaru, a pesar de ser consciente que la pequeña era el centro de atención de sus dos hombres no podía sentir nada negativo al respecto.

Porque Menma se había encargado de reencarnar no sólo de una manera en la que pueda hablar con todos ellos. Sino, también de una manera en la cual pudiera ser amada por todos también.

Yukiatsu la tiene y es el centro del mundo de la pequeña por, al menos unos catorce años más. Yadomi también, puede estar a su lado y ser parte de su vida amándola como su querido tío.

Por muchos años más…

-Algún día Yukiatsu tendrá que dejar ir a su pequeña.-Soltó Anaru.

-Se enamorará y se casará con tu hijo, con tu Jintan.-Habló Tsuruko.

Hasta que Meiko Mitsuyuki Tsurumi se enamore de Jintan Yadomi Anjou.

Logrando por fin terminar la historia de amor que iniciaron.

"Menma y Jintan"

-Tal vez, después de eso, nos toque a nosotras.

Esa era la esperanza para ambas, siempre…

"Después…"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Les gustó, espero que si. Como podrán apreciar, esta es mi versión de los hechos. Porque Jintan amaba a Menma y de la misma forma lo hacía Yukiatsu y ella quería reencarnar para ver a todos y que todos la quisiesen. Tsuruko y Anaru son humanas, no podrían evitar sentir celos, pero como hacerlo de una niña?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un RR**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
